The Wedding Day
by Funshine Tonks
Summary: Lucy and Kellan have the perfect life, they're 16 and happy. But they are also supernaturals, Kellan is a Vampire and Lucy is a Mermaid, until they take a trip but never make it to their destination, Lucy gets aa concussion and looses her memoryof eir wedin day, the accident and their attempted honey moon. Will she ever remeber?


**The Wedding Day**

_**Kellan and Lucy's Story**_

The part up to the crash of the plane was role-played, my forum friend, Jenna, owns Luchy. After the crash I came up with everything, trying my best to capture Lucy's personality. Kellan is my character.

_Supernatural Love {Book 1}_

Kellan smiled when he saw Lucy in the café. He went over and sat next to her, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Lucy smiled, "how have you been?"

"I've been good, yourself?" he asked.

"I've been fine," She smiled

"Would you go out with me?" He asked, not meaning to.

"Finally! Of course!" Lucy smiled.

"You liked me?" Kellan smiled.

"For a while now," Lucy smiled. Kellan took her hand and lead her outside. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against hers; Lucy surprised herself when she kissed him. Kellan kissed her back, feeling her warm lips against his…

_**1 year before**_

_**Kellan was going out to see a movie with some friends. One of his good friends Craig was bringing his sister, Lucy with them. Kellan arrived to meet his group of friends and Lucy. **_

"_**I'm Kellan," he smiled holding his hand out to Lucy.**_

"_**I'm Lucy," She smiled shaking Kellan's hand.**_

"_**Enough chitchat let's get to the movie!" Craig ushered everyone into the theater, they were seeing the new horror film out, Kellan sat next to Craig and Lucy.**_

_**Kellan watched Lucy, a look of horror on her face throughout the movie, he held her hand and she leaned her head against him.**_

"_**Friends?" Lucy asked still leaning her head against him.**_

"_**Of course," Kellan smiled.**_

Kellan nuzzled her nose, "I love you," He smiled.

"I love you more," Lucy grinned. Kellan laughed, he swept her off her feet and took her to his car, "now where would you like to go?"

"Where ever you are," Lucy smiled.

"You make it to easy," Kellan smiled, he revved up the car and started driving towards a large field, he parked the car and got out, Lucy followed, he put his arm around her waist she put hers around him, he pulled Lucy close kissing the top of her head. They came to a large pond lake type thing, Kellan took off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in his boxers he jumped into the water.

"Comin'?" He smiled at Lucy. Lucy shrugged and took off her shorts and shirt she jumped in, her cclegs, immediately turned to a sea green tail. She swam at Kellan. Kellan grabbed her, kissing her deeply, Lucy smiled as she kissed him back. Kellan pulled away, smiling, "You're a hell of kisser," He smiled.

"You're not bad either," Lucy smiled. Kellan lifted her out of the water, Lucy's tail immediately turned back to legs.

"This is the best day of my life, like a dream I never want to wake up from," Lucy smiled.

"You don't have to," Kellan smiled nuzzling her nose, "Would you move in with me?"

"Of course," She grinned hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, deeply inhaling her floral scent,

"You're beautiful," Kellan smiled, "have you been told?"

"No, you're hot. Have you been told?" Lucy asked.

"Not until now," He laughed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back to the car.

"Shall we get you a new wardrobe to go with your new life?" Kellan smiled.

"Sure," Lucy grinned. Kellan revved the car and drove to the mall. They arrived and Kellan offered Lucy his hand, she took it and he pulled her up and kissed her passionately, "Kissing in the parking lot, we've got this relationship down," She smiled, Kellan laughed and led her into the building.

" You can get whatever you want, it's all on me" Kellan smiled, Lucy kissed his cheek and walked into the clothes store, Kellan waited until she was out of sight then walked into the jewelry store, he looked at rings, finally deciding on a gold band with a sea green diamond in it. He went outside the clothes store and waited for Lucy, she came out with many bags,

"I got this for you," Lucy smiled putting a necklace with two shark teeth surrounding a bear claw around Kellan's neck,

"I love you," He smiled kissing her. Lucy kissed him back,

"I love you to," She smiled. They walked out to the car, hand in hand.

"Ready to see your new house?" Kellan asked, smiling at the question,

"Of course!" Lucy smiled. Kellan started the car and drove to the condo which was right down the street. He parked his car and got out.

"Whoa, it's beautiful!" Lucy smiled

"Wait till you see the inside," Kellan smiled.

"Can't wait," Lucy smiled, Kellan grabbed her hand and they walked in. They took the elevator up to Kellan's condo.

"It's huge!" Lucy squealed. Kellan felt the rings box in his back pocket.

"Lucy Treder would you marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee.

"Yes! Oh yes! Of course!" Lucy smiled jumping into him; he caught her and spun her around.

"The next girl on this earth that I would ever love as much as you will be our daughter," Kellan smiled. Lucy's eyes watered and tears started running down her face, Kellan wiped away each one with his finger, he carried her to their room, throwing her on to the bed, she laughed and he lay next to her. He watched her laugh, her long red hair covering her face. He kissed her,

"Shall we start wedding plans?" he wagged his eyebrows,

"Why course!" Lucy smiled, her eyes glistening.

~A few weeks later~

Kellan adjusted his tux so it looked perfect, Lucy was fixing her hair her friend Kendra was helping her, "Congratulations!" Lucy squealed; "I can't believe you're having twins!" she smiled.

"Thanks, they're due any day now," Kendra smiled, looking at her swollen stomach. Lucy smiled.

Lucy walked down the aisle slowly, looking at her wonderful husband at the other end, she smiled. Kellan smiled back watching his beautiful bride walk towards him.

"Do you Lucy Treder take Kellan Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Lucy smiled.

The preacher being really young said, "You want her as your wife right?"

"Yes," Kellan smiled staring into Lucy's eyes.

"Then kiss her," The preacher shrugged. Kellan grabbed Lucy and kissed her deeply. A scream was heard in the room, Kellan and Lucy pulled away, looking over at Kendra screaming and clutching her stomach.

"The babies!" Lucy squealed.

Kellan smiled watching the couple holding their twins, "That's gonna be us someday," Kellan smiled, nuzzling Lucy.

"Just not at a wedding," Lucy giggled

"Just what I was thinking," Kellan smiled, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Great minds think alike," Lucy smiled. Kellan smiled at his beautiful wife. "Should we leave?" She whispered in his ear.

"Let's go," Kellan smiled, he got into the driver's side then said, realizing, "We never planned a honeymoon," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy laughed.

Kellan laughed, "How does a private beach in South Carolina sound?-

"Awesome!" Lucy smiled. Kellan drove to the airport, he offered his hand to Lucy, she took it and then walked in and bought their tickets. Lucy went to change and Kellan watched their stuff, not long after Lucy came out in a mini skirt, converse and a shirt.

"Beautiful as ever," Kellan said to her as he went to change, he changed into his jeans and a t shirt and added the necklace that Lucy had bought him.

"Amazing," Lucy smiled as he came out.

"And this is why I love you," he smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips and hugged her, she held him tightly. He let go,

"Let's get on that plane," Kellan smiled, they grabbed their stuff and loaded the plane. When they loaded the plane Lucy took out her iPod and offered an ear bud to Kellan, he took it and put it in his ear, he yawned about to fall asleep. Looking over he noticed that Lucy was already asleep, he chuckled to himself. All of a sudden the plane started shaking and diving,

"Everyone please remain calm," The speaker came on and crackled out.

"Lucy!" Kellan said shaking her awake as the oxygen masks came down, "Lucy wake up!" Lucy's eyes fluttered open, she looked around,

"What's happening?!" She asked.

"The plane's crashing," Kellan said putting the mask on, Lucy did the same. The plane did a nose dive, into the ground, Lucy and Kellan were in the back, and Kellan looked over to Lucy, who was crying,

"We're going to be fine! Don't worry, babe," Kellan said holding her chin up, "I love you,"

She smiled, "I love you to," She kissed him. The plane crashed into the ground, a suitcase fell onto Kellan's foot. He caught a suitcase that was about to land on Lucy, he pulled her over into the same seat as him, and caught any luggage that attempted to fall on them, and he smiled when it was all over,

"We made it," He smiled.

"Thanks to you," Lucy smiled.

"There are ups to being a vamp," He said kissing her.

"I've seen them all," she smiled. He kissed her again, "Let's go see where we landed," he said grabbing her hand and taking her out of the plane,

"Looks like Iowa," Lucy said then scrunching her face, "And in a corn field, hate corn,"

"Then there has to be a house somewhere around here," Kellan said taking her hand and they started walking around, Kellan was limping.

"Look there!" Lucy said, then noticing, "Why are you limping?"

"Just a suitcase. It should be healing soon I think," Kellan shook his foot, "All better! Love being a vamp," he smiled, "You're bleeding," He said, wiping the blood from a cut above her eye, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Just a bit light headed, that's all," Lucy shrugged,

"You could have a concussion," Kellan said, worried, "Sit down,"

"No, we're almost there, I'm fine," Lucy said.

"Sit down Lucy, it could get worse if you walk," Kellan said, forcing her to sit down, she sat down.

"I'm really fine, Kellan," she said, "It's just cause of the quick fall,"

"No, Lucy, I don't want to risk anything," he said, sternly. Kellan took off his shirt and dabbed at the blood, "Does that hurt?"

"Yea, a bit," Lucy shrugged. Kellan kissed her forehead,

"You'll be fine," he smiled. She smiled at him,

"I know,"

**Lucy's POV**

I watched Kellan dab at my forehead, all of a sudden my vision started to blur, I think I started shaking, the way Kellan was reacting. He held me up,

"Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me?" he asked, I nodded my head and it felt like my head was 10 pounds heavier. I think he was reassuring me but I'm not sure, my hearing went too. I felt my body thud against the ground and my vision blacked out.

**Kellan's POV**

I set her on the ground,

"Lucy can you hear me?!" I asked her, she didn't answer, I knew she was breathing though; I picked her up and carried her to the small farm house. I knocked on the door, a scruffy younger guy answered the door, he looked to Kellan then Lucy,

"Can I help you?" he asked,

"Are you aware that a plane just crashed into your corn field?" I asked.

"What?!" The man said, "is everyone ok?!"

"I'm not sure, but my girlfr- wife has a concussion, may I use your phone?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course!" He said opening the door wider allowing me to get in, then heading out to the field to the crash. I walked in and saw a phone on the wall, I set Lucy down and picked up the phone and dialed Craig,

"Hello?" He answered.

"Craig? This is Kellan." I Said.

"Kellan!" Craig answered happily, "How's the honeymoon? Am I going to be an uncle anytime soon?" he joked

"Yea about that, we were just in a plane crash and now we're somewhere in a corn field in Iowa," I said, waiting for his reaction.

"A plane crash?!" Craig screeched, "Is Lucy ok!?"

"She has a concussion, I'm borrowing the corn field's owner's phone, come get us. Soon. Then we can take Lucy to and he can look her down." I explained. was the Supernaturals doctor.

"Will do, mate." Craig said and hung up the phone. I grabbed Lucy and headed out to the cornfield.

~Few hours later~

**Third Person POV**

"Craig! Dude you're here!" Kellan said, "She's over here," Craig ran over and bent down next to Lucy.

"She used to get lightheaded all the time when she was little, she wouldn't tell anyone though, this could be one of those times, but she could have a concussion like you said," Craig said, "Let's get her to Halpin," He picked up his little sister and started running, vamp speed, Kellan followed behind him. They made it to Halpin's office within an hour. They went straight to the ER. Kellan went to go get the doctor,

"Quick we have an emergency!" The doctor followed Kellan to where he and Craig put Lucy.

"There was a plane crash, something cut her forehead and we don't know if she has a concussion or if she was light headed." Kellan explained. Dr. Halpin looked her down,

"She's just lightheaded, she should be waking soon, and how long has she been out?"

"About 4 hours," Kellan said.

"Yes ok, I'll stitch up the cut and you boys can wait outside the door." Halpin said. The two nodded and went outside the door.

"So was everyone ok?" Craig asked, "like in the crash?"

"I don't know I was more concerned about Lucy," Kellan said, "I sure hope so,"

~half hour later~

Lucy came out the door, "Take me to get a haircut, please," she said to Kellan, he looked over the doctor motioned him into the room,

"Hold on a sec babe," he said to Lucy who nodded. He walked in the room.

"Sit down," The doctor said motioning him to a seat.

"She's ok, right?" Kellan asked.

"For the most part yes, but she doesn't remember any of today, none of it, not the wedding not the crash, nothing." The doctor said. "She told me she's engaged to you," He said, "I remember getting an invitation to your wedding, I asked her about it and she said the two of you were still planning it. I would like you to explain to her that, she will believe you she's a bright girl, show her the report that will be on tonight about the plane crash, she may or may not regain her memory from today, it all depends." Kellan nodded, 'she doesn't remember our wedding,' he thought to himself, "Thank you doctor and he walked out.

"Haircut?" Lucy asked looking hopeful.

"Anything," Kellan smiled tilting her chin up and kissing her lips, "I love you,"

She smiled, "I love you to," kissing him she smiled. The two walked out, using Kellan's car that Craig had gone to get they drove to a salon. They walked in.

"Name please," the lady stated.

"Lucy Treder," Lucy smiled. Kellan's eyes threatened to water when she said that.

"Come with me," The lady said walking back, Lucy followed; Kellan sat in the waiting room, fiddling with his thumbs.

Lucy came out with an inch cut off of her once was elbow length red hair and layered bangs that covered the stitched wound.

Kellan walked up to her, "Beautiful," he smiled kissing her forehead. Lucy smiled,

"Thanks,"

"Let's get home," he said grabbing her hand. When they arrived at the condo Kellan turned on the t.v. onto the news channel, "Lucy please come here," he said to his 'wife' who was cooking dinner.

"Yes?"

"we were in this plane crash, that's how you got that cut, we were on our way to our honeymoon in south Carolina, when it crashed, today was our wedding, Kendra, she had her twins during it," Kellan chuckled, "We were talking about how we wanted some of our own," His eyes started watering, "Do you remember it?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry, I believe you, but I just can't remember it! Trust me, I've been trying so hard to remember it but I just can't!" Lucy sat on the couch and started crying.

"Shhhh! Its ok, Lucy. As long as you know, that's all that matters. I love you so much Lucy, please listen to me, your fine, as long as you know." Kellan kissed her passionately, Lucy deepened the kiss. Kellan ran his fingers through her hair.

~Week later~

**Lucy's POV**

Kellan went to a job interview, while I stayed home. I was bored out of my mind, Kendra was busy with the twins, and Haley had recently met this new guy. 'Rosie!' I thought and dialed her number in my phone,

"Hey," she answered, "what's up?

"Wanna come over?" I asked, "Kellan went to a job interview, I'm lonely," I pouted.

"Sure, I'll be over in a bit," Rosie said as she hung up the phone. I waited and noticed I was hungry; I got up and looked through the fridge, deciding on some tomatoes. I popped one in my mouth before going to change. I changed into jean short shorts and a tie dye tank, I through my long red hair into a ponytail making sure my bangs would stay in place covering my cut I sprayed them with hairspray. I heard a knock at the door and ran to get it,

"Hey!" I grinned.

"Hey smiley, why are you so happy?" Rosie laughed, walking in; I shut the door, and shrugged.

"Just in a good mood I guess," I smiled. Rosie raised her eyebrows,

"Apparently," She said.

"Want a tomato?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't like tomatoes unless they were in salads?" Rosie questioned. I shrugged again,

"Just felt like some," Rosie nodded, as if working something out.

"What?" I asked, "I can tell your thinking about something…"

"It's just- You're acting like Kendra did whe- never mind" Rosie shook her head, "There's not a chance, never mind,"

"What?" I urged, "Not a chance of what?"

"Your acting like Kendra did when she was pregnant with the twins," Rosie shook her head again, "but there not a chance of you being pregnant," she said the rethought that, "Is there?..." I avoided her gaze and looked at my feet.

"LUCY JONES!" Rosie scolded, "YOUR TOO YOUNG!"

"I know," I said, "It's just, it was only once! There's really not a chance is there?..."

"Yes there very much is, Lucy!" Rosie yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said, my eyes started watering, I didn't know why though; I started crying for no reason.

"Shh! Its ok Lucy, I'm sorry. But you really should have thought about that," Rosie said, she came up and hugged me.

"I can't do- this!" I wept, "I'm not ready!"

"You must be, Lucy!" Rosie said, 'You'll be just fine, you'll have Kendra to help you" she held my shoulders, "I'll help you if you need it,"

"Wai- what? You're pregnant?" I asked eyes wide.

"Hell no!" Rosie about screamed.

"Rosie!" I laughed, "You're an angel, I didn't know you cussed!" Rosie shrugged,

"I wait till the right moment," she smiled. I laughed, the tears suddenly gone.

Rosie smiled, "Congratulations," and hugged me.

"Thanks," I smiled, hugging her, "But how am I going to tell Kellan?"

"He'll understand, he was part of it to," Rosie smiled, I laughed.

~A few hours later~

Kellan opened the door to the condo, "Lucy, I'm home!" No answer. He noticed a note on the fridge, 'Left with Rosie going to doctor,' Kellan put the note down and changed out of his nice clothes and into lounge wear, heating something up to eat he started a movie when the door clicked open,

"Hey, Lucy. Why'd you go to the doctor?" Kellan asked, walking up to her.

"Kellan,"

"Are you ok?"

"Kellan!"

"You aren't sick are you?"

"Kellan!"

"Can I get you something? Do you need anything?"

"KELLAN!"

"Yea?"

"Kellan, I'm pregnant," Kellan kissed her, deeply, "That's wonderful! We'll have our own family!" he said, cupping her face.

"I'm not ready, I'm too young," Lucy whimpered.

"You are ready," Kellan said.

"No I'm not," Lucy whispered, tears streaming down her face Kellan wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Yes you are, If you weren't then god wouldn't have given you such a blessing," Kellan said kissing her forehead. Lucy smiled,

"Thanks,"

"We'll raise him or her together and use the spare room as a nursery," Kellan said, smiling, "Now, no working for you, so forget all the job interviews you have scheduled,"

"But!"

"No, Lucy,"

"But I can work for a bit!"

"No, I'm not risking anything." Kellan said sternly.

"Fine," Lucy muttered, "I'm going to change,"

"I love you!" Kellan called after her.

"Yea you'd better; I'm having your baby!" Kellan laughed and went back to sitting on the couch. Lucy went to change into something more comfortable, pj shorts and a tank top. She looked in the mirror, paying careful attention to her stomach, 'nothing yet,' she thought and sighed, 'I'm never going to be able to do this,' She went out into the living room and cuddled up against Kellan on the couch. He kissed her head,

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Lucy smiled looking up at him, "for now," she winked.

"For now?" Kellan questioned.

"I'm not gonna love you when this baby is causing me to get sick," Lucy smirked, "It was you're doing,"

"Fair enough," Kellan smiled, kissing her head.

"You say that now," Lucy smirked, Kellan laughed.

~ Two months later~

"KELLAN!" Lucy screamed. Kellan came running in,

"What is it? Is something wrong?!" He asked frantically.

"I'm fat!" Lucy whimpered.

"No, you aren't, your carrying our baby, you're not fat, Lucy."

"Yes I am and it's your fault!"

"You aren't fat!"

"I hate you,"

"I love you too, Honey now can I please get back to making dinner?"

"Fine,"

~another 2 months later~

"Lucy… what're you eating?"

"A pickle,"

"Is that going to make you sick?"

"I don't think so,"

"Please be careful,"

"But- But I am!"

"Shh it's ok dear; I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yes you did!"

"Ok so maybe I did…"

"Ow! Lucy! What was that for?!"

"You don't trust me,"

"Yes I do,"

"No you don't, you just said so yourself,"

"When?"

"Just now!"

"Lucy…"

"What now?!"

"I love you,"

"You made me fat,"

"That's our baby, dear."

"Yea and it's making me fat,"

"Come here; give your wonderful husband a kiss,"

"Fine,"

~2 more months later~

"Lucy? I'm home!"

"I'm trying to sleep! Shut your face!"

"Sorry dear,"

~3 Months Later~

"Look at our wonderful son, Kellan."

"Looks just like you,"

"No he doesn't, he has more mermaid in him,"

"Shut your face,"

"Yes dear,"

~1 Month Later~

Crying was heard in the next room,

"Kellan go get Jason,"

"Yes dear,"

"Thank you, I love you,"

"You'd better,"

~The next morning~

"Kellan please go get Jason dressed, we're going to see Kendra today, and he can play with the twins." Lucy said.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Don't call me ma'am,"

"Yes Lucy,"

"Better now feed him if you don't mind,"

"Isn't that your job?" I asked.

"There's a bottle in the fridge dear," She said packing a baby bag, and some swimsuits. I walked over, Jason on my hip and pulled out the bottle,

"Want your bottle Jason?" I asked him holding it to his mouth; he put his mouth on it and drank it.

"Now what, Lucy?" I asked after he had been fed.

"Please change his diaper?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. I took him into the changing room and changed the diaper.

"All done, Jay!" I smiled bouncing him.

"Let's go!" Lucy smiled.

**Lucy's POV**

Kellan drove us to Kendra's large house. We were greeted at the door,

"Kellan! Lucy! I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Kendra said coming up and hugging us, then looking at Jason. "Omigod you guys! He's adorable! He has your flaming hair Lucy! And your emerald eyes Kellan!"

"Thanks," I smiled. I had to admit, he was a pretty cute baby. "You wanna hold him?" I asked Kendra.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kenda said.

"Of course not!" I said handing Jason over.

"Jason huh?" Kendra said, rocking him, "Cute name." she smiled. I grinned; I was the one that picked it out. "You guys gonna come in?" Kendra asked opening the door, we walked in. "Would you like to go swimming?" She asked.

"Of course!" I answered.

'I wouldn't mind," Kellan smiled. He has wanted to go swimming for a while now, but with Jason we couldn't do that. I went to go change, which wasn't exactly necessary being a mermaid and all but it's better than jumping in a pool with only you're under garments on. I arranged the bikini I had on, Kellan would love it but it's gotten too small for me since I've had Jay, the stretch marks disappeared rather quickly to my advantage. I came out of the bathroom; Kellan was waiting outside with Jay in a swimming diaper and tiny little trunks on.

"You look hot," He smiled.

"How did I know that was coming?" I smiled, kissing his cheek, "You don't look too bad yourself." I walked around back to where the pool was; since Kendra and her husband were mermaids they had a huge, tall fence around their backyard so they weren't visible to the neighbors. I went ahead and jumped in, "I missed my tail," I grinned admiring my sea green tail. Kellan came in with Jay. Since Jason was a hybrid he had a swimming advantage, meaning he could swim, but with no tail. Even for his young age, his swam well enough to keep himself afloat. His vamp side though meant that he had to have blood every once in a while, not as often as a full vamp though. I smiled as Kellan and his six pack came in the water, I swam over to him, "Hello sexy," I grinned. Kellan ran his hands down his sides,

"Surfing has its advantages," He grinned.

"Obviously," I smiled, Kendra came out.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey!" she grinned, she put the twins, who were pure mermaid into the pool they quickly developed tails and started swimming,

"They're adorable!" I smiled.

"Thanks," Kendra smiled; she dove into the pool, her tail developing once her feet touched the water.

"Feel left out yet, Kellan?" I smirked.

"A bit," He said kissing my forehead.

"You should be," I smiled. Jason swam over to me,

"Hey Jay!" I smiled, Holding him above the water, "what're you doin'?" He grinned and laughed.

"I'm going to get him changed real quick, I'll be back," I said, "Hold him a sec will ya kell?"

"Anything for you," He said taking jay while I got out, he handed him to me, as I was walking inside I yelled over at Kellan,

"You're so corny!" I changed Jay's diaper and put him back in his usual clothes, I fed him and went back out to the pool and sat in a chair with him in my lap,

"Is that- Blood?" Kendra asked, referring to the red liquid in his bottle.

I scrunched up my face and nodded, "He's a hybrid, remember?"

"I remember that now," Kendra chuckled.

~A few hours later~

We were on our way home from Kendra's, "We should play a game," I smiled.

"Really?" Kellan asked, "Like what?"

"The yes or no game," I smiled, "I ask you any question I want to and then you have to answer with a yes or no answer and vice versa."

"Ok," Kellan said, "I'll ask first. Is there anything I don't know about you?"

"Yes," I answered, "am I the hottest girl you've ever seen?"

"Of course!" He answered, "Will you ever leave me?"

"Do you really think that?" I asked, eyes watering.

"No, Lucy! No! Not at all! Lucy, Honey, I'm sorry. I love you more than life itself! Lucy I would never think that," Kellan said pulling over on the side of the road, tears were now running down my cheeks, he cupped my face, "Lucy I would never do that to you, I love you so much, never think that, please." He kissed me, lingering on my lips. I started cracking up,

"Kellan! I'm not one of those easily offended girls!" I was cracking up.

"LUCY JONES! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Kellan shouted, "I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just that I never want to risk losing you," I nodded.

"I love you," I told him. He smiled,

"I love you more," He kissed my cheek, he brushed the bangs away from my forehead where there was once a cut but now just a scar, "Do you remember?" I shook my head,

"I'm still trying, I can get bits and pieces audio wise but that's all," My eyes started watering and tears threatened to spill out.

"Shhh! It's ok Lucy, you'll remember eventually. You're already starting to remember parts." Kellan said, trying to drive and calm me,

"Keep your eyes on the road, please." I said and turned away and faced the window, tears started running down my cheeks. I watched as we pulled into the condo parking lot. Kellan gave me his hand, tears were still coming, and we walked up to our condo. He took me to our room, he sat me down.

"Lucy are you ok?" Kellan asked me, holding my hand.

"I'm fine," I whispered, silent tears running down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb. He kissed me, sweetly lingering on my lips. I sat there all puppy dog eyed, my cheeks tear stained and my eyes watering threatening new tears to run over the old ones.

"You're adorable," Kellan smiled, wiping away all my tears

"Your hot," I smiled, tears still coming. He laughed.

"Oh Lucy, how much I love you," Kellan said. I smiled,

"Kellan I want to remember our wedding so badly," I whimpered, "I just can't" I broke out in choked up sobs, normally I wasn't the whiny type but me losing my memory of our wedding and the plane crash is a subject that I can't help but cry about. Kellan pulled me into his lap and rubbed his hand up and down my back,

"Lucy, please, you will remember it. You're already getting audio pieces back, eventually you'll remember it. Please. Trust me." He said, I put my head on his shoulder, he pulled me into the bed and I curled against him,

"But what if I don't," I whimpered.

"But you will," Kellan said reassuringly. He rubbed my back and kissed my head I looked up at him and his lips landed on mine.

"You're the best husband in the world," I smiled. I curled up against him and put my arms around him and I fell asleep.

~The next morning~

I woke up next to a snoring Kellan, and a crying Jason.

"Kellan! Get up!" I said shaking him awake.

"Go get Jason Kellan!" I said.

"Huh? Alright," He rolled out of our bed and walked into the nursery.

"Love you," I yelled over to him.

"Uh huh," He said back, I laughed, and fell back asleep. I woke up again and smelled breakfast,

"Hey Lucy, it's about time you got up," Kellan smiled.

"I smelled food,"

"I'm cooking pancakes and sausage, just for you, there's coffee on the table, your food is almost ready," Kellan said, kissing me sweetly on the lips. I sat down, patiently awaiting food,

"Is Jason still sleeping?" I asked.

"Yup, finally got him to sleep, he needed to feed," Kellan smiled. 'to feed' and 'to be fed' have two different meanings, 'to feed' means he needed blood, 'to be fed' meant he needed what any baby needed. There are ups and down to having a vamp hybrid.

"We didn't have a daughter," I said.

"What?"

"You said 'the next girl on this earth that I would ever love as much as you would be our daughter.' We didn't have a daughter," I say, he walked over to me and nuzzled my nose,

"Maybe we will," he winked. I shook my head rapidly,

"Not any time soon, Jason is enough," Kellan laughed,

"Alrighty, just tell me when," he smiled kissing my forehead.

"Will do," I say, he puts a plate of food in front of me, and nuzzled my neck. I dropped my fork as a series of images and sounds came to me.

_I__ walked down the aisle slowly, looking at my wonderful husband at the other end, I smiled. Kellan smiled back watching me walk towards him._

"_Do you Lucy Treder take Kellan Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked._

"_I do," I smiled._

_The preacher being really young said, "You want her as your wife right?"_

"_Yes," Kellan smiled staring into my eyes._

"_Then kiss her," The preacher shrugged. Kellan grabbed me and kissed me deeply. A scream was heard in the room, Kellan and I pulled away, looking over at Kendra screaming and clutching her stomach._

"_The babies!" I squealed._

_Kellan smiled watching the couple holding their twins, "That's gonna be us someday," Kellan smiled, nuzzling me._

"_Just not at a wedding," I giggled_

"_Just what I was thinking," Kellan smiled, kissing the top of my forehead._

"_Great minds think alike," I smiled. Kellan smiled at me. "Should we leave?" I whispered in his ear._

"_Let's go," Kellan smiled, he got into the driver's side then said, realizing, "We never planned a honeymoon," he chuckled._

"_Oh yeah!" I laughed._

_Kellan laughed, "How does a private beach in South Carolina sound?-_

"_Awesome!" I smiled. Kellan drove to the airport, he offered his hand to me, I took it and then walked in and bought our tickets. I went to change and Kellan watched our stuff, not long after I came out in a mini skirt, converse and a shirt._

"_Beautiful as ever," Kellan said to me as he went to change, he came out in his jeans and a t shirt and added the necklace that I had bought him._

"_Amazing," I smiled as he came out._

"_And this is why I love you," he smiled, giving me a quick peck on the lips and hugged me, I held him tightly. He let go,_

"_Let's get on that plane," Kellan smiled, they grabbed our stuff and loaded the plane. When we loaded the plane I took out my iPod and offered an ear bud to Kellan, he took it and put it in his ear, he yawned about to fall asleep. _

"_Lucy!" I heard Kellan say shaking me awake as the oxygen masks came down, "Lucy wake up!" My eyes fluttered open, I looked around,_

"_What's happening?!" I asked._

"_The plane's crashing," Kellan said putting the mask on, I did the same. The plane did a nose dive, into the ground, we were in the back, and Kellan looked over to me, I was crying,_

"_We're going to be fine! Don't worry, babe," Kellan said holding my chin up, "I love you,"_

_I smiled, "I love you to," I kissed him. 'yup we're gonna die,' I thought. The plane crashed into the ground, a suitcase fell onto Kellan's foot. He caught a suitcase that was about to land on me, he pulled me over into the same seat as him, and caught any luggage that attempted to fall on us, and he smiled when it was all over, _

"_We made it," He smiled._

"_Thanks to you," I smiled._

"_There are ups to being a vamp," He said kissing me._

"_I've seen them all," I smiled. He kissed me again, "Let's go see where we landed," he said grabbing my hand and taking me out of the plane,_

"_Looks like Iowa," I said, scrunching my face, "And in a corn field, hate corn,"_

"_Then there has to be a house somewhere around here," Kellan said taking my hand and we started walking around._

"_Look there!" I said, then noticing he was limping, "Why are you limping?" _

"_Just a suitcase. It should be healing soon I think," Kellan shook his foot, "All better! Love being a vamp," he smiled, "You're bleeding," He said, wiping the blood from a cut above my eye, "Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Just a bit light headed, that's all," I shrugged, 'I can't die,' I thought, 'I'll make it, I'll be fine,'_

"_You could have a concussion," Kellan said, worried, "Sit down,"_

"_No, we're almost there, I'm fine," I said. I heard a little voice in the back of my head, 'you're gonna die!' it cackled._

"_Sit down Lucy, it could get worse if you walk," Kellan said, forcing me to sit down, I sat down._

"_I'm really fine, Kellan," I said, "It's just cause of the quick fall," 'not really,' I thought, 'I'm gonna die'_

"_No, Lucy, I don't want to risk anything," he said, sternly. Kellan took off his shirt and dabbed at the blood, "Does that hurt?"_

"_Yea, a bit," I shrugged. Kellan kissed my forehead,_

"_You'll be fine," he smiled. I smiled at him,_

"_I know,"_

_I watched Kellan dab at my forehead, all of a sudden my vision started to blur, I think I started shaking, the way Kellan was reacting. He held me up,_

"_Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me?" he asked, I nodded my head and it felt like my head was 10 pounds heavier. I think he was reassuring me but I'm not sure, my hearing went too. I felt my body thud against the ground and my vision blacked out._

"Lucy are you ok?" Kellan asked, watching me shift back into reality.

"Kellan! I remember! I remember our wedding! And the plane crash! Oh Kellan! I remember!" I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"Oh! Lucy! I love you sooo much!" Kellan said kissing me, "Now why don't re-plan our honeymoon?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," I smiled, my arms still wrapped around his neck, he kissed me.

"I love you," I whispered, nuzzling his neck.

The Wedding Day

**Kellan and Lucy's Story**

Kellan and Lucy have the perfect relationship, nothing was wrong. They were 16 and happy, they were also supernaturals, Lucy was a mermaid and Kellan was a vampire. Until their wedding day, after the wedding they take a plane to their honeymoon destination, but they never make it there. The plane crashes and Lucy develops a concussion. Kellan takes her to the doctor, who confirmed the concussion. He also mentions how Lucy will probably never remember their wedding day or the crash, Kellan is devastated and does everything he possibly can to help Lucy regain her memory. Does it work out? Or does Lucy never remember her own wedding day? First book in the 'Supernatural Love' series; 'Demon Love' Story and Toby's story (Book 2)


End file.
